


When I'm Gone

by XoKris10oX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Eremika (One Sided) - Freeform, Eremika is Mentioned Once, Eremin - Freeform, F/M, Hanji Trying to Be Nice to Levi, Happy Ending, M/M, Rude Levi, levihan - Freeform, or so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoKris10oX/pseuds/XoKris10oX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi didn't realize how lonely he really was until Hanji stopped talking to him for a week. Who knew a week could break the usually cold blooded Corporal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm Gone

"Leviiiii~" Hanji squealed running up to the smaller man. Levi groaned, just another day in the Survey Corp. Ever since Isabel and Farlan passed away, Levi became colder than usual without his two comrades at his side. He would avoid anyone who talked to him other than to give orders. He would usually drink tea by himself and would rather be alone than with anyone else. Erwin would try to talk to him but it was a fruitless attempt.

"What do you want Hanji?" Levi growled.

"I just wanted to say good work today! You were amazing!" Hanji smiled, that cute smile, anyone would find sweet even for the scientist. Levi, however, found it annoying. He thought of her as stupid when it came to people as ever. Everyone else knew to stay away from him but Hanji wouldn't stop for some weird reason. Hanji would always greet him a good morning, afternoon and evening. She would also bring him tea when he was in his office working harder than most. She would even clean his office sometimes when he was away. Levi didn't realize how good he had it.

"What's it to you?" Levi sneered. Hanji jumped in surprised as he sharp voice more so than usual. Levi stalked towards the brunette with cold eyes of annoyance. "You're just some dumb airhead that can't get it through your thick head that I want to be left alone!"

"B-But no one should be alone..." Hanji mumbled. "I-"

"Can't you see everyone else left me alone because they got the fuckin hint while you're still here not realizing I want to be alone!" Levi screamed, earning the attention from nearby soldiers who were walking past. Hanji had tears in her eyes at the scowling the Corporal was giving her. She just wanted to make him feel like he had a friend rather than being alone.

"I-I'm not like everyone else..."

"I know because you're the dumbest when it comes to people." Levi scoffed. Hanji couldn't handle it anymore. She ran from him. Ran from everyone. Tears streaming down her cheeks as the words Levi said echoed in her head. She nearly ran over Armin, Mikasa and Eren in her run.

"Squad Leader Hanji?" Armin asked, concerned as Hanji had to skid to stop to avoiding slamming into the trio. Hanji was panting, cheeks damped and heart pounding.

"A-Armin, Mikasa, Eren? H-How are you three doing today?" Hanji put on her best smile she could muster but the three weren't buying it.

"What happened?" Eren asked, looking just as concerned as the blonde.

"Hmm? Oh nothing... Just some things L-Le- I-I mean the Corporal said.." Hanji stated. Mikasa clenched her fists, fully prepared to punch the midget where he stood but stopped when Armin placed a hand on her shoulder, telling her to calm down. Hanji just put her head down in shame and walked away without another word, ignoring the calls of her name from the other cadets.

_'Maybe Levi is right... I'm just a dumb airhead when it doesn't come to science...'_ Hanji thought.

* * *

 

A week went by with Hanji completely ignoring Levi at all costs. She would hide from him, not even giving him a second look. Levi sat in his office, a cold cup of tea sitting on his desk. It wasn't as good as Hanji's but it was alright. Levi looked down at his papers, writing with finest at the reports. However, he couldn't help but keep looking up to check if Hanji would come. He doubted it though. What he said to her was uncalled for and unfair. She was just trying to be nice and he was a complete douche bag. He regretted the words he spoke even though he rarely regretted anything. He didn't realize how lonely he truly was until Hanji stopped coming.

"Sir, I have papers for you." Levi jumped up and bolted to the door swinging it open to find Armin with a stack of papers. Armin looked a little nervous but he didn't say anything.

"Ah yes, Arlert. Why don't you come in?" Levi offered. Armin raised an eyebrow before walking in slowly. Levi shut the door and returned to his desk, waiting for Armin to sit down.

"Uh sir, I just have papers for you and then I return to Commander Er-"

"Stay. I want to speak with you." Levi interrupted, pointing the the seat in from of him. Armin looked hesitant before taking a seat before his Superior.

"Ye sir?" Armin asked, setting the papers on the desk in a neat pile since Levi was a clean freak.

"Have you ever loved someone without realizing it until they were gone?" Levi looked serious, watching the cheeks of the blonde heat up. Armin pulled at the collar of his shirt and coughed awkwardly.

"I-I mean... I do have f-feelings for someone b-but t-they don't like me..." Armin answered with sadness.

"Who do you like?" Levi was actually curious. Armin blushed even brighter while looking down, the shyness taking over.

"E-Eren... But I-I caught Eren and M-Mikasa kissing earlier today." Armin mumbled. Levi growled, thinking of Armin walking in on Mikasa and Eren sucking face. The poor blonde.

"I like Hanji and it took a week of loneliness to realize."

"Sir, if I may, maybe you could start by apologizing to her. Tell her how you feel. It's pretty obvious she has feelings for you. She's outside now. I was talking to her. She told me how she loves you and how, even though you were always mad, that she loved you. It's not too late sir." Armin was encouraging and true. Armin wouldn't like and not about this. Levi smiled for the first time in a long time, standing up so quick his chair nearly toppled over.

"Thanks Arlert!" Levi shouted as he ran out the door, not even closing it. Armin went unblinking, frozen in place as what just happened. Armin sighed, standing up and making his leave. Armin took it upon himself to close the door since the Corporal hadn't. Armin wasn't lucky though when he bumped into Eren who was just walking by.

"Oh hey Armin! I haven't seen you all day. Where have you been?" Eren asked with a smile. Armin ignored him, determined to walk past the brunette only to have his arm grabbed by Eren. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Just let go!" Armin growled, shaking off Eren's hand and preparing to storm away. "Go be with your girlfriend Mikasa."

"Wait what?!" Eren jumped in front of Armin with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I saw the two of you kissing. Congrats on the relationship... Now move." Armin said in a monotone type voice but Eren didn't move. His face shifted from shock to very pissed off all in a matter of seconds. Armin didn't even have time to react before the front of his jacket was gripped and rough lips met his. Armin froze on impact, unsure of how to react. Eren pushed Armin into the wall, pinning him there while his mouth was attacked by Eren's.

"You know for someone so smart, you are pretty stupid." Before Armin could protest again, lips were cutting him off and tongue was in his mouth. Armin didn't object rather he responded this time, wrapping his arms around Eren's neck as the two made out in the middle of the hallway, not noticing the looks they were getting.

Meanwhile with Levi and Hanji, Levi ran all the way outside to find Hanji sitting on a big rock while looking up at the sky. Levi couldn't have been more happier to see her. She looked like a goddess the way the wind blew her hair and how the sun made her eyes sparkle.

"Hanji!" Levi yelled, sprinting at the brunette. Hanji looked over, eyes wide but that didn't matter when Levi tacked her in a hug, the two of them falling over and onto the grass with a thud. Hanji groaned since she fell on her back and with Levi on top of her. Levi pushed himself up but didn't remove himself fully from their position, in fear of Hanji running away.

"C-Corporal.. How can I help you?" Hanji asked.

"Well for once you can call me Levi." Levi started leaning closer until their noses bumped and his eyes were half lidded. "And two... You could kiss me."

"Kis-" Hanji's surprised was muffled with the older male pushed his lips onto hers in a gentle, soft kiss which was shocking for such a cold hearted man. Hanji's eyes popped open in surprise for only a second before they closed slowly and she reached up to cup Levi's face, deepening the kiss. They continued kissing for what felt like forever until Levi finally pulled away for air. Hanji was just as out of breath only she had the look of confusion on her face.

"I love you Hanji." Levi said, smiling down at her to which Hanji returned immediately. Hanji pulled Levi back down by his hair, but not hard enough to hurt him, and hugged him close to her chest. Levi grunted at first but relaxed, nuzzling into Hanji's neck.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> My first Levihan story with a dash of Eremin! :D Okay maybe more than a dash. xD I love Eremin so I just had to add some in!  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! :)


End file.
